Ejército de la Alianza
*Varios otros |fundada=2 ABY''El Poder de la Fuerza'' novela |fragmentada= |reorganizada=4 DBY The Essential Guide to Warfare |disuelta= |restaurada= |era= |afiliacion=*Alianza para Restaurar la República[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] **Fuerzas Armadas de la Alianza }} El Ejército de la Alianza era una rama militar que contenía las fuerzas terrestres de las Fuerzas Armadas de la Alianza, que constaba de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Alianza controladas por el Alto Mando de la Alianza y varias Fuerzas de Sector controladas por un Comandante de Sector. Más tarde fue reemplazado por el Ejército de la Nueva República. El Ejército de la Alianza fue fundado y operado hasta la Batalla de Endor como una fuerza guerrillera destinada a atacar y hostigar a una fuerza enemiga en lugar de enfrentarse a ese enemigo en una batalla abierta. Una fuerza del Ejército de la Alianza podría esperar ser superada en número en cualquier batalla en la que luchará contra el Ejército Imperial, y como tal, sus tácticas se orientaron hacia 'golpear y correr' en lugar de una batalla convencional. Historia El Ejército de la Alianza se formó después del establecimiento de la Alianza para Restaurar la República en el 2 ABY. Eran las fuerzas terrestres de las Fuerzas Armadas de la Alianza, que constaban de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Alianza controladas por el Alto Mando de la Alianza y varias Fuerzas de Sector controladas por un Comandante de Sector. Se formó a partir de algunos de los primeros grupos de resistencia para luchar contra el Imperio. El Ejército de la Alianza estaba lejos de ser tan grande como su principal oponente, el Ejército Imperial. Tras el fracaso de la Operación Domino, el Ejército fue suplantado por el Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la Alianza como la principal fuerza de combate Rebelde. La Batalla de Hoth fue uno de los pocos enfrentamientos terrestres en los que el Ejército de la Alianza luchó en número y usó tácticas de defensa convencionales, y en la mayoría de sus batallas funcionó como una fuerza de ataque guerrillero, acosando y atando a las fuerzas Imperiales. El Ejército de la Alianza combatió a los AT-AT del Ejército Imperial durante la Batalla de Hoth. Las tropas de la Alianza encontraron su armamento ligero relativamente inútil contra los vehículos Imperiales fuertemente blindados. El arma más efectiva que usaron para combatir a los caminantes Imperiales fue posiblemente el T-47.[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] El papel del Ejército de la Alianza durante la Batalla de Endor fue principalmente una operación de comando, en la que se desplegó un pequeño equipo de ataque para destruir el generador de escudo de energía que protegía la Segunda Estrella de la Muerte. El Ejército de la Alianza fue operado hasta la Batalla de Endor en el 4 DBY y luego fue reemplazado por el Ejército de la Nueva República. Soldados left|thumb|200px|Soldados de la Alianza Rebelde en una sesión de entrenamiento. La infantería del Ejército de la Alianza se formó en parte de las divisiones de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Alianza, las Fuerzas de Sector y las SpecOps. Era una organización formada por comandos y agentes altamente entrenados, que realizaron una serie de ataques guerrilleros durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica con el objetivo de socavar, robar y finalmente destruir el Imperio. El resto de la infantería del Ejército de la Alianza estaba formado por Fuerzas de Sector, y la gran mayoría del personal eran soldados Rebeldes. Estructura de mando 250px|right|thumb|Personal del Ejército de la Alianza preparándose para el asalto [[Imperio Galáctico/Leyendas|Imperial en la Batalla de Hoth.]] El Ejército de la Alianza Rebelde y las Fuerzas de Sector tenían una estructura de mando ampliamente estandarizada. Si bien puede variar de un sector a otro, la mayoría de las Fuerzas de Sector utilizaban la siguiente organización:Rebellion Era Campaign Guide *'Cabo': Segundo al mando en un escuadrón de nueve tropas. El cabo era el soldado más veterano. *'Sargento': Segundo al mando en un escuadrón de nueve tropas. El cabo era el soldado más veterano. *'Teniente': Segundo al mando en un escuadrón de nueve tropas. El cabo era el soldado más veterano. *'Capitán': Segundo al mando en un escuadrón de nueve tropas. El cabo era el soldado más veterano. *'Mayor'Comandaba un batallón compuesto por 4 compañías (576 tropas). *'Coronel': Dirigía un regimiento que estaba compuesto por 4 batallones (2,304 tropas). Ocasionalmente comandaba brigadas que se componían de 4 regimientos (9,216 tropas). Al coronel se le llamaba ocasionalmente comandante del regimiento. *'General': Comandaba brigadas al mando que consistían en 4 regimientos (9.216 tropas) o cuerpos formados por 4 brigadas (36.864 tropas). El general más antiguo de un sector también podría comandar un Ejército de Sector. Por encima de los Generales estaban los Generales de alto rango que generalmente tenían el título de comandante de la Fuerza de Sector, seguido del Comandante Supremo de las Fuerzas de Sector (Alianza/República). En la Armada, el rango de suboficial, suboficial en jefe, alférez, teniente, teniente comandante, comandante y capitán eran los rangos por debajo del rango de almirante (con el Almirante de la Flota como el Comandante Supremo (Alianza/República) de la Flota de la Alianza combinada). Debajo de los oficiales estaban los tripulantes ordinarios, generalmente conocidos como hombres de cubierta. Equipo En las grandes batallas, se sabía que la Alianza utilizaba varios vehículos y equipos militares diferentes. Algunos de ellos eran de la era de las Guerras Clon. Blindados *Tanque deslizador AAC-1 *Tanque deslizador AAC-1 *Ejecutor Táctico Todo Terreno *Cápsula de Ataque Todo Terreno *Transporte Experimental Todo Terreno *Pummel de energía (Alianza Rebelde) *HAVw Juggernaut A5 *HAVw Juggernaut A6 *Rastreador Pesado *Unidad de Defensa Móvil *Corredor libre blindado rebelde *Tanque de ataque rebelde *Deslizador de ataque rebelde *Aerotanque T1-B *Tanque repulsor T2-B *Tanque de ataque pesado T3-B *Tanque pesado T4-B *[[Tanque de asalto TX-130 clase Sable/Leyendas|Tanque de asalto TX-130 clase Sable]] *Vehículo de Asalto Ultra Ligero Artillería right|thumb|200px|Una unidad de artillería MPTL-2a disparando. *Torre 1.4 FD P *Artillería (Alianza Rebelde) *Cañón Bláster *DF.9 *Batería antiaérea FPC 6.7 *Arco de fuego M102 *Cañón láser móvil MLC-3 *Mortero Móvil-3 *Lanzador Móvil de Torpedos de Protones *Lanzador Móvil de Torpedos de Protones-2a *Vehículo de artillería anti-infantería SP.9 *Penetrador V-188 Infantería mecanizada *Transporte blindado *Tren flotante blindado *Camión deslizador A-A5 *Deslizador terrestre Flecha-23 *Guardabosque Boscoso de Endor *Transporte de tropas pesado HTT-26 *Plataforma de Apoyo de Infantería *PDT-8 Personnel Deployment Transport *Personnel Skiff Model IV Asalto aéreo *Aerodeslizador T-47 *Aerodeslizador de ataque rápido Tachyon *Aerodeslizador pesado de asalto AHS-1 *Transporte flotante TC9 *Transporte mediano GR-75 Reconocimiento thumb|right|220px|Soldados de la [[Alianza para Restaurar la República/Leyendas|Alianza Rebelde escoltando un transporte mediano GR-75 durante la Batalla de Hoth.]] *Aerodeslizador de asalto pesado AHS-1 *Transporte mediano GR-75 *Transporte flotante TC9 *Corbeta ligera (crucero de aire) *Aerodeslizador T-47 *Aerodeslizador de ataque rápido Taquión Reconocimiento *Moto deslizadora 74-Z *Moto de aire *Transporte Personal Todo Terreno *Transporte de Reconocimiento Todo Terreno *Swoop Bengala-S *Deslizador de explorador rebelde *Vehículo Exploración de Seguridad Naval Defensas planetarias *Cañón de iones anti-orbital v-150 *Batería Láser Sistemática Serie LNR I *Batería Láser Sistemática Serie LNR II *GenCore Nivel I *GenCore Nivel II Infantry *Fuerzas Especiales de la Alianza *Soldado Rebelde **Comando de Élite Rebelde *Tirador Rebelde *Soldado de mortero Rebelde *Piloto Rebelde *Marine Rebelde *Cazador Rebelde de soldados oscuros *Artillero Rebelde *Guardia de Honor Rebelde *División Rebelde de vanguardia *Soldado Rebelde del desierto *Soldado Rebelde de asalto *Soldado Rebelde pesado *Soldado Rebelde de prisión *Soldado de misiles Rebelde *Infiltrador Rebelde *Guardia de Élite de la Alianza *Cazador Sith *Comando de mar *Corsario Rebelder Tácticas En comparación con las fuerzas del Ejército Imperial, las fuerzas terrestres de la Alianza fueron lamentablemente superadas en número de tropas, vehículos, naves de guerra y material.The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook Debido a esto, se enseñó a los comandantes de la Alianza a seguir las Reglas de Guerra de Madine. Golpear al enemigo en sus puntos más débiles, destruir su moral y burlar a los comandantes enemigos era visto como la mejor manera para que los rebeldes lograran la victoria durante las operaciones ofensivas. El mismo principio se aplicó a las operaciones defensivas. Las unidades del ejército a menudo se encargaban de proporcionar cobertura mientras escapaban importantes activos Rebeldes y otras acciones temporales de retención; batallas defensivas prolongadas siempre resultarían en que el Ejército Imperial eventualmente los abrumara con números superiores. Se alentó una forma de defensa móvil, mediante la cual se cedía el terreno cuando era necesario para atraer a las fuerzas Imperiales a una trampa. La Batalla de Tiems fue un ejemplo clásico de este método y luego se usó como una lección para enseñar a los nuevos comandantes del Ejército. Tácticamente, el Ejército de la Alianza luchó como una fuerza armada combinada, utilizando infantería, artillería, armaduras (vehículos de combate de asalto o vehículos todo terreno), unidades de exploración, transportes terrestres (vehículos mecánicos ligeros o vehículos ligeros) y apoyo aéreo (embarcaciones subatmosféricas o SAC). Sin embargo, debido a la escasez dentro de la Rebelión, no todos estos elementos siempre estuvieron presentes en el campo de batalla. Como reflejo de la forma de luchar del Ejército de la Alianza, la mayoría de los vehículos Rebeldes tendían a ser más ligeros y rápidos que sus contrapartes Imperiales para superarlos y atacar puntos débiles o retirarse frente a una potencia de fuego abrumadora. Los soldados a bordo del Tantive IV fueron vistos usando un sistema de compañeros de dos hombres para apuntar y cubrir el fuego como una táctica estándar.Guía visual Capítulo 3 Entre bastidores El Ejército de la Alianza apareció en el primero de los medios de Star Wars, la novelización de [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]]. El Ejército de la Alianza apareció en la campaña de Leia Organa en el videojuego de 2001 Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza II'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Super Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Ala-X: El Escuadrón Rebelde'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Gathering Shadows'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' toy line *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' toy line *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Segunda Edición *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Visual Guides'' * * * * * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' *''Forged in Battle'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Unidades militares de la Alianza Rebelde